Love Chronicle
by gakuenalicekawaii520
Summary: HP CCS Gakuen Alice cross. The CCS go to Hogwarts, as well as Gakuen Alice gang. They didn't know that in the future, they have to cooperate together to defeat lord Voldermort. Can they win?
1. The unexpectedly letter

It's a really warm and sunny day. under the pink blanket, 16 years-old girl Kinomoto Sakura was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

_"SAKURA NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE RECORDER!" Kero yelled at Sakura. But she still didn't want to wake up. she covered her face by her blanket, her eyes still closed and she mumbled "5 more minutes, onii-chan". Kero sweatdroped and said " Well then I have no choice Sakura!" After two minute, Kinomoto's mansion shaked because of a really loud "HOE!"_

_"KERO-CHAN, YOU ARE SO GONNA BE DEAD!" A very angry Sakura-chan was chasing Kero around the house. At last, Kero got catch by Sakura and she banned him from sweet until the end of the day. After that, Sakura got dress and went down stair. She saw her father was making breakfast, her father greeted her " Ohayo Sakura-chan". Sakura greeted back " Ohayo oto-san" " Ohayo kaijuu" Touya said. "Sakura no kaijuu" She said and stumbled on his feet. Touya hold his feet and yelled in pain "Itai". Satisfied, Sakura sat beside her father, infront of Touya and started to eat her breakfast._

_After finish her breakfast, Sakura said " I am done. I should get going now or else I am gonna be late for the Recorder. Bye oto-san, onii-chan" Her father nodded and Sakura dashed out of the house at the same time, _Touya didn't have a chance to tease her.

_. It's been 5 years since the day Syaoran came back to Hong Kong and Eriol went back to England, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to become singers, their bank called " Flowers Blossom". Sakura stage's name called Cherry Blossom and Tomoyo's called Plum Blossom. 3 years ago, Flower Blossom became famous and now their name was known by the teenagers all around Asia._

_Even Sakura already turned all the Clow card to Sakura card, she still practiced a lot with them. When she had free time, she usually practiced sword with Tomoyo, then they practiced martial art, they even used magic to fight with each other. In 5 years, Sakura had improve a lot in her martial art skill and either was Tomoyo. Oh yeah! Tomoyo and Eriol already became a couple ( Eriol confessed with before they left) and they still contacted with each other by emails and letters. About Syaoran Li, after he left, Sakura and Tomoyo had sent him so many letters without no reply . After several times, they gave up because they thought that no matter how many letters that they had send, Syaoran's sisters always got them first before Syaoran could touch them( In my stories, Sakura and Syaoran still had not realize their feeling for the others yet, until when they met at Hogwarts)._

_THE RECORDER ROOM _

_"Ohayo, mina" Sakura greeted everybody. "Ohayo" Everyone, included Tomoyo greeted back. One of the staff people asked " So are you ready to record your new song, girls?" Both Sakura and Tomoyo smiled happily and said "Yes"_

_"Okay. Get ready. 1...2...3 ...Sing" The staff people said._

_(Sakura version)_

_I was so happy when you smile _

_with a smile that melt everything away_

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

_(Sakura and Tomoyo together)_

_I cannot be reborn _

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

_(Tomoyo version)_

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_(Sakura version)_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

_(Tomoyo version)_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

_(Together)_

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always. _

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

_" Good work, ladies" One of the staff guy said_

_"Thanks, you too!" Sakura answered_

_" Tomoyo, do you want to go to my house and have dinner with my family?" Tomoyo answered " Sure, I would love to eat dinner at your house." Soon after that, Tomoyo and Sakura arrived home. They had dinner together and had a little chat. Tomoyo was discussing with Sakura about their song for next year, but they was cut off by a strange sound at the window. Tomoyo and Sakura went to check it out. They saw two owls tapping the window, each of them carried one letter under their foots, one to Sakura Kinomoto and one to Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura shocked and surprised, she took the letter from the owl and said "I'll read mine first."_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Kinomoto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.You guys will be attending 6th year in Hogwarts. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours, sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Uniform:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

Sakura then read out a list of books that she would need. She finally made it to the other equipment.

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

Then, also enclosed was a small note reading:

_Dear Ms Sakura Kinomoto_

_First of all, congratulation for being a student in Hogwart. First of all, congratulations on being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would be very pleased to have you attend, and if you do all of your books will already be at school, seeing how you two ARE famous in your world and in the wizarding world. Your plane tickets (to go to England: August 25 at 10 am) are in the envelope and we would like you to take the Hogwarts Train to get to school. I also like to invite your brother Touya Kinomoto and his friend Yukito come and teach at our school. Touya will teach the new subject: Asian Defense and Yukito will teach: History of Asian. One more thing that I would like you to keep as a secret: do not let the other students see your magic. Please send an owl back with your answer._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Tomoyo and Sakura just looked at each other in wide eyes. They both scream happily and jumped up and down. " So are we going to Hogwarts?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura said "Absolutely yes" Tomoyo and Sakura happily wrote a note back to professor Dumbledore._

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji will attend Hogwarts, and I guess my brother and his friend Yukito will come to teach as well._

_Thank you,_

_Sakura Kinomoto (Cherry Blossom) and Tomoyo Daidouji (Plum Blossom)_

Both girls smiled as the owl flew off, with the letter. " So I guess I should go home now, I need to talk with my mother about this wizard school." Sakura answered " Ok. I need to tell my oto-san and onii-chan, and I had to call Yukito-san as well." "Then see you tomorrow, Sakura" Tomoyo said. " See you tomorrow"

_In Hong Kong, the same thing was happen as well_

"Another year at Hogwarts!" a girl screeched, pretty much all of Hong Kong could hear. "Meling! SHUT UP!" two boys yelled. The girl named Meling just laughed. "Common Syaoran and Eriol! I know you guys want to go back!" she said jumping on Eriols bed. "I hope something super exciting happens this year!" Meling said as she finally sat down. Syaoran nodded his, running his had through his messy chocolate hair. "What time is it?" he asked. Meling smiled. "Its 9:00 pm… I think we should go to sleep now. Meling said, looking up at the ceiling. " Uh, Good night" Eriol said. Melin said to two boys "Good night, you two."

--

LONDON...MEEETING ROOM

" What? Are you really serious?" Remus Lupin asked with suprise.

All the Other member are present at here. Professor Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore just told them about the plan invited some exchange students from Japan, and some new teachers as well. The Head Master even planed to invite them to join in the Other.

"What on Earth make you do that action, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Professor Dumbledore asnwered "I know what I am doing Minerva. Those students are not normal wizard. Each of them contain great powers and they are really powerful. I have feeling that something terrible gonna happens this year and maybe we cannot handle this time. If those students come and study at Hogwarts, when something bad happens, they will help us protect the students."

"Albus, do you mean _Voldermort?"_ Professor McGonagall asked, her face became pale

_"_I am not sure, Minerva. It's just a feeling that make me think that he will return and attack Hogwarts this year." Professor Dumbledore asnwered with a sad look.

The room became really quiet after that, until Authur Weasley talked " Professor Dumbledore, I accepted with you about invite the Japanese students for now. But I have another question to ask: Why did you invite Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro to teach the new subject: Muggle Defense and History Of Asia?

"Because I think it's safer for our students if they know about Muggle Defense and History Of Asia. About Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro, you have to trust me. I got my sources and I know what I am doing"

"So how many exchange students and teachers do you invite?" Sirius asked (In my stories, Sirius is not dead)

" I invite 8 students and 3 teachers." Professor asnwered. " And I would like you all to know that those students will be attend 6th year at Hogwart and they will have schedule like normal 6th year students too."

All of the members of the Order sighed except for Dumbledore and well, Snape. They resumed with their meeting.

-

A Month later ...

At the Burrow

"Geogre, Fred. Hurry up! We have to go pick up Harry! Dad, you too!" Ron yelled.

* * *


	2. Hogwarts! Here I come

"Okay" Geogre and Fred said.

"WHY THE HECK THEY DIDN'T HERE YET?" Uncle Vernon exploded.

"Calm down, uncle Vernon. They will be here really soon" Harry said, tried to calm him down. Suddenly, something exploded in the dining room, actually at the stove. Ron came out from the stove and said " Hi Harry". Harry greeted back "Hi Ron". Fred and Geogre asked " So are you ready to go? Where is your lugages?". "In my room" Harry answered, go with Geogre and Fred to get them. After got Harry's lugage, they brought them back to living room. Before they left, Harry said "Good bye. See you in the next summer. Then they went into the flame and disappeared.

_KINOMOTO MANSION_

"SAKURA! WAKE UP NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE PLANE!" Kero yelled into Sakura's ears. Sakura woke up and scream "HOE! I AM LATE!", and she rushed around the room. Today, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito will go to England and they will take the train to Hogwarts on September 1st. After Sakura got dressed, she checked her lugages again to make sure that she didn't forget anything. Touya and Yukito helped Sakura carry her lugages down stair. After 10 minutes, Tomoyo arrived at Sakura's house, then they put all the lugages in Tomoyo's car. Sakura and Touya said " Seyonara, oto-san." " You have to take care ok? I ...I am gonna miss you so much oto-san." Sakura hugged her dad, tears already appeared in her emerald eyes. "That's ok Sakura. We will meet back really soon. You will come back in Christmas right?" Sakura said "Yes I will." She hugged her dad one more time and went into the car, and they left..

_THE AIRPORT_

"I can't wait to go to England" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tomoyo said.

Flight seven-ninety-eight fromTokyo, Japan to Lon Don, England now boarding first-class passengers at gate A-12! A voice came over the intercom.

" That's us" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura and everybody they walked down the long tunnel towards the plane. When Sakura and the others entered the plane, they quickly found their sits. Sakura and the other sat down, and they quickly fail asleep after the plane took of.

"Kaijuu, wake up. We are almost arrive at London, England." Touya said and shake Sakura's body. After the plane landed, they walked out to the airport. "London is so beautiful" Sakura said, with starry in her eyes.

"uh. And I am gonna capture all Sakura's romance moment in my video tape" Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkled.

Everybody sweat-dropped

"Excuse me, are you Kinomoto Sakura?" Sakura turned around and screamed "HOE!" The girls now had a clear view of an enormous, rough-looking man. His face was half covered by facial hair, and his hands were big enough to dwarf a trash can lid; his face, however, was writhed in smiles. He casually walked over to the frightened girls and bent down closer to their height.

" 2 girl with emerald and amethyst eyes. Yeah, you must be the ones that professor Dumbledore told me to look for. I am Rubeus Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts and also known as the Magical Creature teacher. Nice to meet you all". Yukito answered " Nice to meet you. I am Yukito Tsukishiro. This is my friend Touya Kinomoto, his younger sister Kinomoto Sakura and finally is Tomoyo Daidouji".

"Nice to meet you all. Follow me. I'll show you guy to Diagon Alley. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you guys. Tomorrow, you guys will go to buy your school stuffs."

Sakura and the others follow the man to a inn, addressed at No. 12, Grimauld Place. We went into the inn. The man called Rubeus Hagrid talked with one waiter and he leaded us to a room. When we opened the

door, an old man, with long white hair and beard wearing a sea blue robe with white polka dots in front of us.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Sakura asked? The old man smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, professor Dumbledore said " Welcome to the wizard world. I am professor Dumbledore, also known as the principal of Hogwarts school. "

" Nice to meet you" Sakura's gang said. "I come here just to say hi and I want to make sure that you arrive safety. You guys must be tired from the street, so have some rest and I will see you later.

"Bye bye" Sakura said. Professor Dumbledore nodded and he disappear. Sakura fail down to the nearest couch and relax "Oh my gosh! I am so tired." At that moment, Sakura heard some strange sound from her luggages. A question mock appeared from her head, then she gasped and dashed to the luggage. She opened it quickly, then a yellow teddy bear with wings flied out of the luggage and screamed with with an angry mock "SAKURA! I can't believe that you forgot me in that luggage that long. Do you know how hot and breathless I was ?"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Sorry Kero-chan. I forgot but I have a present for you: tada, a chocolate pudding?" Kero-chan angry mock disappeared and a smile appeared in his face. He took the pudding and started to eat it happily

"So Kero-chan, do you forgive me?" Sakura asked. Kero blanked in a second then answered "What are you talking about Sakura-chan? When did I mad at you?"

Everybody fell in anime style

The next day Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Touya and Yukito went to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Kero said "We have to go to Gringotts and withdraw some money". They went inside Gringotts and went to the front counter. The goblin said, "Keys please?". Everyone took out their key. Touya's key and Yukito's key are the same but Tomoyo's and Sakura's are different. Sakura took out her star key and Tomoyo took out her moon key. The goblin hold the key and said " Any prove that these key are yours?" Sakura took out her 4 main elements card: windy, watery, firey and Earthy, along with light and dard cards. The goblin examined it and nodded. He assigned a goblin in red to escort Sakura and the others to their vaults.

After they got their money, the goblin drived them back to the main hall. Sakura and the others walked out. Sakura asked " So where do you want to go first?" Touya suggested " How about our wands? I think it's the hardest to get."Tomoyo screamed in happily " Yay, I really want to get our wand". They all agreed and headed to Olivander Wand Shop. When they enter the shop.

Sakura asked "Hello, is anyone here? We need to buy some wands" Mr Olivander who was in the back said " Ah, so finally you are here. I was waiting for you: Ms Sakura and Ms Daidouji. So who will go first?".

Touya said "I'll go". Mr Olivander gave him a wand "dragon heartstrings and ash, 8 and half inches. Give it a wave" Touya hold it and triec to wave it, but before he could, Mr Olivander took it back. He said "Not good. Not this wand." He gave Touya another wand and said " Here, try this one. Phoenix feather , mixture with cedar and dust, very good at denfense" Touya took the wand, suddenly he felt a warm and strange light around his body. "very good" Mr Olivander said.

"Next person?" Mr Olivander asked

Yukito stepped forward. Mr Olivander gave him a wand and said " Unicorn with fellow, 8 inches". Yukito took the wand, a light surrounded him. Mr Olivaner gave him the wand.

" Ms Sakura and Ms Daidouji, I have these special wands for you two. He went to the back, and returned with 2 boxes. The first box was pink and have a cherry blossom shape on it. The second book was purple and have a plum blossom on it. Tomoyo took the purple wand and Sakura took the pink wand. Suddenly, A pink chi surrounded Sakura and a purple chi surrounded Tomoyo. " This light feels so warm" Both Sakura and Tomoyo thought.

" Congratulation! These wand have accept you two!" Mr Olivaner said happily. "So it's will be 8 galleon each wand!" He added in.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito paid for their wand. Before they left, Mr Olivander said " Ms Sakura and Ms Tomoyo, please be careful with these two wands. Each of them processes great power. There are only a few wands that have the same power of them. I sold two wands 5 years ago and I sold 7 a couple day ago. So please be careful!"

"Thanks I will" Sakura smiled at him and left.

After 3 hours, they got all the stuff they needed. Sakura bought a red phoenix with the same colour eyes as her and named it Sachi means happiness. Tomoyo bought a cat with blue eyes and purple. Yukito and Touya didn't buy any pets because they didn't need to. They spent the rest of the day to shopping and ate ice-creams.

_A few day later..._

" _SAKURA! WAKE UP! YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN! _Tomoyo and Kero screamed at the same time. "HOE! I am late!" Sakura woke up and said like always.

" What are we gonna do? We gonna be late for the train to Hogwarts! It's all my fault!" Sakura cried.

" Sakura calm down! Don't you remember that you are the mistress of the cards. Use "Transport" to transport us and our trunks to the train station" Kero said, tried to make Sakura calmed down.

" Oh Yeah! That's a good a ideas. Let's do that" Sakura said with a smile, her face became cheerfully again. Everyone sweat-drop.

She pulled the charm off her neck and started to chant.

"_Key of the Star_

_With powers burning bright_

_Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" _

Sakura smiled as she grabbed her staff. "All right, well I think it would be safer if we just transport right to a compartment instead of trying to find one… don't ya think?" she asked.

"Good idea!" Tomoyo and Kero said at the same time.

"I guess sometimes Kaijuu maybe a little smart" Touya said with a smirk. "Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura yelled back as the same time as she stubled on his feet. "Itai" Touya yelled in pain. Tomoyo, Kero and Yukito sweat-dropped.

"All right! Transport!" she yelled as she called upon her card. "Transport us to a Hogwarts train compartment along with our trunks, Transport!" she yelled as she lifted her wand so it went under the card, and they started to fade away, and landed in a compartment.

"Here we go! Perfect! Kero you might want to hide in my back pack" Sakura said. Kero nodded his head sadly as he jumped in Sakura's back pack. "If no one wants to share, then you can come out" She added.

"Hey! Look people are starting to come!" she said happily looking at a group of people.  
---  
"Come on! Hurry up your going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as her children followed her.

"Mum!" Ron whined "Its only 9:45!" he said.

"Well unless you want a good compartment, then you will be late!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Yes mother…" Ron muttered.

"Okay!" Mrs. Weasley said giving each of the kids a hug. "Have fun!" she yelled as they all went in the train. There was a shout of "Bye mum! Bye Mrs. Weasley!"

"Lets see if these people will let us share… mum was right, the good ones are always full!" Ron muttered as he opened the door, his jaw dropped. They were the most beautiful girl that he ever seen. The first girl had auburn hair with a pair of green emerald eyes and sand colored skin, wearing a light pink, off the shoulder blouse embroided by pink crystals at the bottom. She wore a white skirt that is 3 inches above her knees. She is also wearing pink sandals.

The purple haired girl beside the auburn haired girl has a pair of amethyst eyes and pale fair white skin. She is wearing a light purple spaghetti strapless dress that gets darker at the bottom. She is wearing purple sandals.

"Yes?" The auburn haired girl asked, making Ron blushed so badly.

" I just wonder do you have room for 4 people?" Ron said, still blushing.

" Yes! For sure. Come on in" She answered with a smile.

" Hey guys. I got one here" Ron yelled as three more people piled in.

" You guys must be new here. I am Hermione Granger, the head girl in Gryffindor . I am attending my 6th year in Hogwarts . Nice to meet you."

Sakura smiled and answered " I am Sakura Kinomoto."

" I am Tomoyo Daidouji"

" I am Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother. I will be teaching Muggle Defense at Hogwarts." Touya said as he glared as the boys " Who ever touchs my sister and my cousin Tomoyo gonna gonna duel with me" Touya added. "Touya" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled, blushing

" I am Yukito Tsukishiro. I will be teaching History of Asia in Hogwarts. Nice to meet you all." Yukito said with a smiled.

It's Harry Potter gang's turn to introduce. " I am Ron Weasley, the head boy in Gryffindor. I am attending my 6th year in Hogwarts. I am also the Keeper in Gryffindor team. Nice to meet you" Ron said. He thought inside "These girls look really familiar. Where did I see them?"

" Hi my name is Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. I am attending my 5th year in Hogwarts. I am also the chaser in Gryffindor team."

Sakura nodded and turned to Harry. She said " And you are?"

" You mean you don't know who I am?" Harry asked with surprised. " You mean you don't know the-boy -who-live?" Ron cut in. Sakura confused "The boy who what?". Harry gave the new exchange students a confuse look and he said " Never mind about that. I am Harry Potter. I am attending 6th year in Hogwarts. I am also the Seeker in Gryffindore team."

The Sakura gang and Harry Potter gang continued chatting a couple of hours. Then a loud yell came across the train "15 minutes until Hogwarts". The 2 gangs began to change into their uniforms. When they arrived at Hogwarts, everyone went into the Hall except for Touya, Yukito, Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito are waiting outside the Hall because they will be introduced later. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind before the ceremony started to give some support. Touya's wearing green robe meanwhile Yukito is wearing a light yellow with silver robe. Sakura and Tomoyo wore hooded robe on top of their uniforms, so no one will recognized that they are Flowers Blossom.

Hermione took a deep breath and said " Good luck, guys. I hope you guys will be in Gryffindor" Hermione , Ron and Harry went into the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron heard Remus talked with Dean

" Hey, I heard that we 'll have some exchange students from Japanese. I wonder who they are?" Not only Seamus and Dean, most of the students in Hogwarts were talking about the new exchange students. But beside Harry, a 16 years old boy with messy chestnut hair and a pair of amber eyes and a 16 years old boy with dark blue hair and a pair of dark blue eyes under the thin rimmed glasses were focusing about something else. They could feel some familiar auras. The problem is who are they?

From the other side of the room, a 16 years-old with jet black hair, sat at Slytherin table, was thinking about the same thing too.

Suddenly the main hall door opened, a bunch of new students entered. But the 2 boys with amber eyes and dark blue eyes didn't care about them. They were staring at the 2 exchange students from Japanese: the girls with emerald and amethyst eyes. The jet black hair girl gasped in surprise. She mumbled, tear already appeared in her ruby eyes "Sakura...Tomoyo"

"Sa...Sakura" Syaoran said

"Tomoyo ...my love" Eriol mumbled.

"Albus, should we begin yet?" Professor McGonagall asked

" Not yet, Minerva. The other exchange students are not here yet. I wonder what happens to them. They supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." Professor Dumbledor replied, his face looked a little worry.

Suddenly the Hall were shaking really hard. All the students became really scared. They screamed and started to run away. But after one minute, the Hall stopped shaking and something more surprise happened: a group of of people were standing at the middle of the Hall and they surrounded by a silver light. They all wore dark robe with hooded on. Sakura and Tomoyo were holding each other hand, their face became pale and scared. Syaoran took out his pendant and Eriol took out his key, so if those stranger attacked, they will be ready to fight. The Hall was deathly silent for a few minutes and nobody dared to talk. All of a sudden, one of the group of strangers talked.

" Grr! Hikari! I do not like to travel by this way again ! Ok? You keep going to the wrong direction!" The stranger said

" But seem like we arrrived at the right place this time!" Another one said.

The group of strangers stepped forward to the teacher table. They stopped in front of the teacher tables:

" Sorry, Professor Dumbledor. We were late!" The stranger said as she took off her hood and her robe. Everybody in the Hall were jaw dropped. One of the stranger is a very beautiful girl. Her brunette hair reached down her waist and it was kept neat in a loose braid. She had beautifull brown eyes, the same colour as her hair. Her uniform was definitely hugging her porcelain figure, giving her an exotic yet simple appearance. Her legs were smooth and her skin was of caramel color. And even though the girls are wearing the same uniform, she could easily be noticed because of her ethereal beauty… a beauty that didn't seem to fit in this world.

" We are really sorry Professor! We already left 15 minutes early but ...somebody keep drived us to the wrong direction!" The brown eyes girl said again as she glared at the person besided her. That person sweat-dropped.

" That's not the problem. I am glad that you were all here safety. And may I know your name? Professor Dumbledor said happily.

" Sakura Mikan, sir " The girl said. All the boys were day-dream about having a date with her. The girl called Sakura Mikan turned back to her friends and said." Hey guys, took your robes and hoods off. It's time to intruduce ourselves." As she said, all of the strangers alternately took their hoods and robes off. All the students continued gasped.

The person on the right side, next to the girl called Sakura Mikan was a girl with long, black hair straight down to her waiste. She had amethyst eyes like Tomoyo. She looked really beautiful even she was in her uniform. Except one thing: her face was not showing any emotion. She...cold.

" My name is Hotaru Imai. Please to meet you all. " The girl with long black hair said.(her face still blanked with emotions)

Next to the long black hair girl, stand a really gorgeous girl with her beautiful curvy blond hair, reached down to her waiste. She had such beautiful aquamarine eyes, high-browed and straight nose. Her skin were soft white and her legs were spotless and creamy. She wore a pink heart necklace, with ruby and sapphire sticked on it. Her cheeks were slightly rose and she kept smiling cheerfully, making all the boy drooling over her. They thought that she was to beautiful to be a normal person, she looked like an angel.

" She ...she is an angel!" Ron said as he was drooling over the beautiful girl.

The girl took a step forward the teacher tables. She smiled cheerfully and said

""Hi. My name is Sukinami Hikari and I won't asnwer you if you called me by my first name. I'm pleased to meet all of you. I hope you will enjoy my company as well as I will surely enjoy yours.

There were 3 boys standed behind the girls. One with raven hair and light brown eyes, one with blond hair and light purple eyes and one with orange hair which is the same colour as his eyes. They were really handsome and _HOT! _All the girl was squealed and screamed when they passed by.

" I am Natsume Hyuuga" The boy with raven hair said

" I am Ruka Nogi" The boy with blond hair said

" I am Wakamiya Keichi" The boy with orange hair said.

" Welcome to Hogwart! I am the principal of this school : Albus Dumbledor. Nice to meet you all." Professor Dumbledor said as he turned his head to the girl with long wavy black hair, next to Hikari"

" Then I guess you are the new teacher. Please come sit at the teacher tables. We will introduce you later"

The girl nodded and stepped forward to the teacher table. She found a sit that next to Yukito and Touya and sat down.

" You may start Minerva" Pr. Dumbledor said

" ATTENTION PLEASE!" Professor McGonagall said with loud voice. " We have some new exchange students in this year. They will attending 6th year in Hogwarts and they will be treat at normal students in Hogwarts. Because the number of exchange students less then first year students, so they will go first!"

" Kinomoto Sakura" Professor McGonagall announced

Sakura slowly stepped in. She sat down on the chair and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

" So finally you come to Hogwarts, Card mistress" The hat muttured

Sakura startled. " How can you know?" Sakura asked telepathically

" I know what the other person don't know, Card mistress. And because you are the Card Mistress so it's hard to think where to put you uhhhhhh! ...Oh! So you want to be in Gryffindor with your new friends. Let's see if you got all the qualities to be in Gryffindor.

After a minutes, the hat shouted " GRYFFINDOR" The Gryffindor clapped their hand really loud. They were so happy because at least they got a really cute girl in their house.

" Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo stepped in. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her. Back to the Gryffindor table Eriol was crossing his fingers " Please let her in Gryffindor" He mumbled.

" Gryffindor" The hat shouted again. Tomoyo smiled as she walked over to Gryffindor table.

" Sakura Mikan"

Before Mikan stepped in, Hikari said " Good luck Mikan". Mikan smiled, then nodded. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her.

"Difficult ...very difficult." The hat said.

After a dew minutes, the hat cried out " Gryffindor"

Mikan smiled and she walked to Gryffindor table

"Natsume Hyuuga" After a few minutes but the hat didn't say anything

" Hurry up! Stupid hat or else I'll burn you to ashes" Natsume thought in his head

" Slytheryn" The hat shouted. Natsume stood up and walked to Slytherin table. Natsume placed a sit next to Meiling. Pansy Parkinson gave him a smirk, she thought " I'll get him for sure."

" Hotaru Imai" Professor McGonagall announced again

" Ravenclaws" The hat shouted.

"Ruka Nogi" Professor said

"Ravenclaws" The hat shouted

"Sukinami Hikari". The Hall became quiet when Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Hikari's head. They all wanted Hikari to be in their house.

" Gryffinfor" The hat cried, Gryffindor table bursteed out with clapping hands and whistled. A very happy Hikari walked over the Gryffindor table and sat down.


	3. The prediction

" Wakamiya Keichi" Professor McGonagall said

" Gryffindor" The hat cried. Eichi stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table

" Now is the first year students' turn" Professor announced

While Professor McGonagall announced the first year students. Hikari and Mikan had a little the chat.

" Oh! That's so sad! We have to separate with Natsume-kun, and even Hotaru and Ruka!" Hikari sighed, her voice seem a little sad.

" Uh! It's so sad to be separate with Hotaru!" Mikan agreed

" Even they were not in our house, but maybe they can stay in the same dorm with us. I already sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore before we went to school, ask if he can give us a different dorm because of our ...job and let us 5 stay together. He sent me a letter back and he said that he will asnwer me tonight."Hikari whispered in Mikan's ear

" Really?" Mikan asked

" Yeah" Hikari answered. And they giggled

Back to Sakura Gang, when Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at Gryffindor table, a voice just popped up into Sakura's head. "Sakura. It's me Meiling". Sakura surprised "Meiling where are you? Why are you here?". "I, Syaoran and Eriol started going to Hogwarts 5 years ago. I am in Slytherin so I guess I'll see you tomorrow ok?" "Ok" At the moment, Tomoyo and Sakura realized that 2 pair of eyes were staring at them. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped in surprise:

"S...Syao...Syaoran-kun" Sakura stammered

" Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she ran to Eriol and threw her arm around him. Tears were falling down from her eyes, non-stop.

" I ...I miss you so much" Tomoyo sobbed.

" I miss you too, my Tomoyo. Don't cry. I am here with you" Eriol said and he kissed her

While Tomoyo and Eriol were kissing, Sakura and Syaoran just froze and stared at each other. Then Sakura broke the moment by giving Syaoran a hug. Everyone in the table thought that Syaoran gonna pushed her off, but they were really surprise when Syaoran hugged her back. After that, they broke the heart. Sakura asked?

" Syaoran why are you and Eriol here? I and Tomoyo wrote many letters to you guys but you guys didn't answer. So I guess your older sisters took the letters away."

" Sorry, after I and Eriol came back to Hong Kong. The elders didn't let me and him connect to anybody. They forced us to practiced more, to improve our skill "

" So that's why, I know there must be some reasons that you didn't answer our letters. At first, I thought that you already forgot me and Tomoyo, but I thought in a different way after that. I know you guys won't forget us. You guys are not that kind of people!" Sakura said with a smile, which making Syaoran blushed so badly. After that, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran have a little chat about what they been doing these past years?

" Oh my gosh Ron! Harry! Look! Li was just blushing. His face still red" Hermione said with surprise.

" Yeah! You are right. I thought that guy was colder than ice" Ron said

" So do you think that Li has a crush on Sakura?" Harry asked

" I don't know mate. I really don't" Ron said

" Hey guys, are they the new exchange students, like us too?" Sakura asked, looked at Mikan and Hikari with curious

" Yeah" Eriol answered

" Hey why don't we say hi with them?" Sakura suggested

" Good idea Sakura. Those girls are so pretty. We will become friends with them and I will make them wear all the cloth I make, and of course that I am gonna video tape it all. Ho ho ho!" Tomoyo smiled evilly.

Everyone sweat-dropped . " She sure will never change" They thought

Professor McGonagall said " Attention Please! Now it's time for the teacher introduce themselves."

" I am Touya Kinomoto. You may call me Professor Kinomoto or Professor Touya. I will be teaching Muggle Defense." He gave all the boys his **famous** glare " I think you guys may noticed already, but Sakura Kinomoto is my younger sister, and Tomoyo is my cousin. Who ever touches them will duel with me." He added.

"TOUYA" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled from the table, blushing madly.

Yukito's turn: " Hi, I am Yukito Tsukishiro. You can call me Professor Yukito or Professor Tsukishiro. I will be teaching History Of Asian Magic" Yukito said with a smile

Then girl with long wavy black hair stood up and said " I am Sukinami Kaede. You can call me Professor Kaede or Professor Sukinami. I will be the assistant of Gryffindor. I will help Professor McGonagall teaches Animagi, I will also help Professor Touya teaches Muggle Defense with sword."

" Now the introduce part is finish! And I want you all to know that unfortunately our Defense Dark Art Teacher is not here today because she was gone for some works and she cannot be back in time. But tomorrow she will be here to teach the class.

"Let's the feast begin" Professor Dumbledore said. Food suddenly appeared on the tables.

" Oh my gosh" Sakura gasped

" Wow! It's look so yummy! Let's eat"

" Oh my gosh! Mikan. This strawberry cake is so yummy!" Hikari squealed

" Why did you eat cake first?" Mikan said

" We can eat whatever we want, right Keichi-kun?" Hikari turned her head to the orange hair boy sat next to her .

"Uh" Keichi said, still eating some spaghetti in his plate.

" Excuse me! Are you the new exchange students?" a auburn hair girl with emerald eyes asked

" Yes, We are" Mikan said

" We are also the new exchange students from Japan. So I just want to come and say so maybe we can become friends. I am Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Sakura Kinomoto. And you are?" A girl with long back hair and emethyst eyes said.

" Sure we would love to become friends with you guys" Mikan said " I am Sakura Mikan"

" I am Sukinami Hikari" Hikari said with a smile in her face, she always smiled

" I am Wakamiya Keichi" The orange hair boy said

After they introduced themselves, Sakura, Tomoyo, Mikan and Hikari had a little chat. Everyone in the table quite surprised because they can become good friend in just 10 minutes. But Syaoran and Eriol know that is quite possible because all of them are the type of people who are very friendly. They didn't really mind about the other people and they just only want to be with their friends.

" Come to think of it. You guys' name look really familiar" Mikan said, a question mock appeared on her head.

" Hey, Aren't Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji are real name of the famous singers of Japan : Flowers Blossom?" Hikari said

" HOW CAN YOU GUYS KNOW?" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled at the same time.

" All the students turned and looked at them. Tomoyo and Sakura sweat-dropped. They yelled to loud, enough for the students to heard.

" THEY...ARE?" One of the female students said

" FLOWER BLOSSOM" The rest of the students finished. They ran off their seats and headed to where Sakura, Tomoyo sat. They circled around Sakura and Tomoyo

" OH MY GOSH YOU ARE FLOWER BLOSSOMS? I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOU. I LIKE EVERY SONG THAT YOU SING" They yelled

" I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOU TOO!"

" ME TOO! "

Mikan and Hikari stood out side, sweat-dropped. " I guess I shouldn't say that!" Hikari said, still swear-dropped. " Yeah! Look like we cause Sakura and Tomoyo into troubles" Mikan said.

" ATTENTION PLEASE" Professor Albus Dumbledore said

" Now that you students found out so I don't want to hide from you guys anymore. It is correct that Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji are members of Flowers Blossom. But one thing that all you students should know. Don't try to do anything like disturb them. Even they are famous, they will be treat like normal students at here."

" The dinner is almost finish. You guys may go back to your tower now and have some rest, prepare for tomorrow. Ms Sakura and Ms Tomoyo, Mr Eriol and Mr Syaoran please stay back a couple of minutes. Sakura Mikan, Sukinami Hikari, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Wakamiya Keichi and Sukinami Kaede please go to my office and wait for me there." Professor Dumbledore continued."

All the students dismissed and go back to their tower. Couple of students still whispered " Oh my gosh! I cannot believe that Flowers Blossom are really here at Hogwarts" Sakura and Tomoyo stayed back as professor Dumbledore said

" Ms Sakura and Ms Daidouji. I am so sorry that the students found out you guys are famous singers"

" That's ok Professor. It's our fault"

" I called you guys stay back here because one thing. You shouldn't let anyone in school see your magic ok? Because the wizard believe that sorcerers were extinct a long time ago. So if they know the sorcerers still exist, and actually they are attending to a wizard school, who know what will happen?"

" We understand professor Dumbledore and we will try our best ." Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran said.

" Very good. Then you may go back to the tower and have some rest. Have a good night" Professor Dumbledore said

" You too sir" Sakura said. They left the Hall.

Professor came back to his office and saw Hikari and her friends were waiting.

" I am so sorry. Have you guys been waiting a long time?"

" Not really sir" Hikari answered

" I called you guys here for the answer for you request before". " I decide to accept to request about having a different dorm and you guys can stay together,and I already tell the other teachers that you guys accept to leave the castle if you have too ." Professor continued

" Thank you so much professor !" Hikari said happily, shaking Mikan and Hotaru's hand. " Can Kaede stay with us too?"

" Yes, of course."

" We don't know how to thank you, professor. We really appreciate it" Hotaru said

" I agreed because I sympathize with you guys. You should have a private place to practice with no disturb, since you are very famous singers in Muggle world. So do you have all the equipments that you need?"

" No need to worry about that sir." Ruka said as he looks at Hotaru " We have an excellent inventor here. Hotaru is perfect as making inventions. She can make things that the others can't"

" Very good. I think it's kind of late now so I suggest you guy should go to your new dorm and have some rest . You guy should be tired from the trip. Dobby will show you the way to your new dorm and password. All your trunks and lugages already in there"

" Thank you again professor" Mikan said before she left. " You're welcome"

_NEXT MORNING:_

" Sakura wake up! You will late for our class" Tomoyo and Kero yelled at the same time.

"HOE!" Sakura yelled and woke up all the students in Gryffindor Tower. After dressed up, Sakura walked down stair and saw Syaoran and Eriol were sitting on the couch.

" Ohayo Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun" She greeted

" Ohayo Sakura and Tomoyo" They greeted back

" We should go to the main Hall and have some breakfast before we start our first class" Eriol suggest

They all nodded and headed to the main Hall. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran entered the Hall, they walked to Gryffindor table and placed the sits next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

" I still can believe that you guys know each other" Ron said

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed " We studied at the same elementary school"

" What's a elementary school?"

" The place that you study from 6-10 years old" Hermione answered

Suddenly, the door widely opened, 2 girls rushed in and headed to the Gryffindor table.

" Mou why didn't you wake up earlier Mikan?" Hikari complained

" Gomen, just because the bed is so soft so I don't want to wake up"

" ghh"

" HEY! Mikan, Sakura over here!" Mikan and Hikari turned back and saw Sakura and Tomoyo. They ran and find a sit next to Sakura and Tomoyo.

" How come we didn't see you guys yesterday night" Mikan and Sakura stunned in a second, then Mikan mumbled "Because when we were back from Professor Dumbledore's office, you guys already slept. Besides, we are in a different room." Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.

" Let's me introduce my friends to you." Sakura and Tomoyo said

" Hey guys this is my new friends Sakura Mikan and Sukinami Hikari" Everyone saw a beautiful brown eyes girl with her hair straight down to her waist. And next to her is a gorgeous blond hair girl with a quamarine eyes. They kept smiling happily, which making all the boy blushed

"They are so beautiful" Harry and Ron thought

"She is so beautiful!" Syaoran thought as he stared at Hikari. She saw him and then she smiled and winked back at him. He blushed, but no one notice.

" Hikara, Mikan this is Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li, my old friends. Next to them are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

" Nice to meet you all. Hope we all can become good friends." Mikan said

" Mina ohayo" A girl voice said from behind them. They turned back and saw a girl with jet black hair tied in two half buns that have a pair of ruby red eyes.

" Meiling-chan" Sakura and Tomoyo said and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see both of you too, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Meilin returned her best friends' hug. Every students in the Great Hall including some professors were shocked, especially Pansy Parkinson. She hates Meilin. It was because she feels Meilin's competitive. Meilin is beautiful, rich, clever, and have two hottest guys at Hogwarts as her cousin. She thought Meilin as a traitor to the Slytherins' because she hangs out with Gryffindor's'. And now, she hates Meilin even more knowing that Meilin is friends with Sakura and Tomoyo, the famous Flowers Blossom.

"It's good to see you both well" Meiling said and smiled " And who are they?" Meiling asked as she was pointing to 2 beautiful girl with brown and blond hair.

"Meiling, this is Sakura Mikan and Sukinami Hikari. They are our new friends and they also are exchange students from Japan like us" Tomoyo explained.

"Nice to meet you Meiling-chan." Mikan and Hikari smiled

Suddenly, the door opened again and a bunch of students entered the Hall. Hikari and Mikan realized that were Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Keichi.

"Ohayo mina" Hikari greeted while she was looking to a bunch of girls circled around Natsume, Ruka and Keichi.

"You guys are famous like always" Kikari continued.

"Whatever" Natsume said.

"So you finally wake up, baka" Hotaru said.

"Hotaruuuuuu" Mikan said while she was running to give Hotaru a hug. Hotaru took out her "famous" baka gun and shoot.

"Bang bang bang" it hit Mikan. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Hermione and Ron were shock when they saw Mikan fell back, but luckily Hikari was there to catch her

"Mikan-chan are you ok?"

"Yeah I am ok. Hotaru why do you have to be so mean!"

"Because you are a baka. Besides, you woke up too late so you have no time to hug me"

"That ok. I forgive you"

Everyone sweat-dropped. " Poor Mikan"

" Hey Hikari! You said that Mikan have a best friend. Is that her best friend?" Tomoyo whispered in Hikari's ears.

"Yup"

"But they doesn't look like best friends" Tomoyo said.

"Maybe they didn't look like best friends. But you know, deep inside Hotaru cares so much for Mikan. I remember when one time, Hotaru saved Mikan from gun shoot and Hotaru got injury really badly"

" Oh my gosh" Tomoyo said. "She's so brave from saving her best friend like that"

"Yup Hotaru is very wonderful" Hikari said happily.

"Tomoyo, Sakura let me introduce you my friends" Mikan yelled.

"Mina this is my new friends: Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji and their friends: Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Meiling Li, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. I am Ruka Nogi" Ruka said politely.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hotaru Imai, hope we make good company" Hotaru said ( her face still no emotion)

"Nice to meet you. I am Wakamiya Keichi" Keichi said.

It's Natsume's turn to introduce but he kept quiet. "Natsume-kun. It's your turn" Hikari reminded

"Why do I have to? They are your friends not mine. " Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume-kun. Be nice" Mikan said impatiently. Natsume didn't care what did Mikan said. He turned his back to the door and walked away.

"Bye bye, polka-dot girl"

After he left, Syaoran shouted "What's with that attitude?"

"I apology for him, Li-kun. That guy doesn't like to talk to people that he doesn't know. But he's not a bad guy." Ruka said

"Every person from Slytherin is bad" Harry mumbled

"I don't care if you believe me or not. But Natsume is not that kind of person. His action maybe rude and mean, but deep inside he really care for his friends, just like Hotaru does. He is just…lonely!"

Everybody became silent in a few minutes. Then Hikari break the silent "I think we should go to our first class now or else we will be late" Keichi said.

"Hikari is right. Let's go to class right now. Hey Mikan what is your first class?"

"Animagi"

"Yeah, you have the same class as me" Sakura said

"I guess we all have the same classes for today, except Hotaru and Ruka" Tomoyo said, after checked everybody schedules.

"Oh! That's bad. Then we have to see you later Hotaru, Ruka" Mikan said

"Ok. Let's go to the class now!"

They headed to the class. When they entered the Professor McGonagall's room, they saw a very beautiful phoenix. It had a smooth and soft hair, mysterious brown eyes and it had a weird symbol on its forehead.

"Kaiwaii" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled as they ran to caress the phoenix. Hermione and Meiling also went as well, while Mikan and Hikari just stood there and giggle.

"What's so funny about it?" Syaoran, Harry and Ron asked.

"No. nothing" Hikari said, still giggled

In the other side of the room, Natsume was sitting at Slytherin's table. Pansy Parkinson sat next to him, she tried to make him pay attention to her but it was not work. Natsume's eyes always focused on to Gryffindor's tables, at the girl with beautiful eyes and brown eyes. He knew he had some feeling for Mikan but he always tried to it away. He always said to himself that he doesn't feel anything for Mikan, but everytime he saw her smile, it melt his cold heart. She was the first and the only person that touched his heart, and pulled him out of the darkness. He knew that she was the most important person in his life, but he didn't have courage to say it loud. He thought as long as she is happy, as long a she always keep her bright smile, that's enough for him. And no matter what happen he will protect her, always.

"Natsume! What are you thinking?" A voice suddenly appear in Natsume's head. He snapped out of his thinking and tried to know where did the voice came from. And the voice suddenly appeared again.

"I know you have some feeling for Mikan, but you were afraid to show it out" Natsume blushed, no one noticed accept one, Hikari.

Natsume focused his best, tried to know who was it. " This voice is ...Hikari" He opened his eyes, look at the Gryffindor table, where Hikari was sit.

" So you found out it's me!" Hikari said telepathically

"You better stop reading my mind or else I'll burn you to ashes." Natsume threatened her, actually he just tried to make Hikari scared and stopped reading his mind.

"I know you won't" Hikari smiled to him from Gryffindor's table. Natsume stunned. This girl got him, really got him this time. He ...silenced

"Why don't you tell her?" Hikari asked telepathically again

"Tell who and what?" Natsume lied

" You know who and what I am talking about Natsume." Hikari said telepathically with a serious voice. Natsume surprised because in his mind Hikari is a really cheerful girl who always make everybody happy. She never been this serious before. " I am serious this time Natsume-kun. You should tell her what are you feel about her. If you just hide your feeling inside, at last the one who will suffering the most is you." Hikari added, her face became sadder.

"Both of you are my best friends. I don't want to see you guy in suffer. All I want is all of us always happy together. I don't want and I never want to see you guys sad or tears are falling from your eyes. Onegai, Natsume?"

Natsume didn't know how to asnwer. He never thought that there is one person that care much about the others like Hikari or actually he didn't notice. That's possible because Hikari always keep smiling happily. She never show anything else with the other, even she was sad or mad she didn't want to show it because she didn't want everybody to worry about her. She is too nice, no one can possiblely be angry with her. As long as she and Mikan keep their smile, there will be no darkness and and suffer (wherever they went to). Natsume decided: he will protect those two girls, no matter what happen. Because those two girls' happiness are... everybody's happiness.

"Thank you, Hikari" Hikari shocked. What did Natsume just said to her "Thank you?", an impossible word that no exist in his dictionary. "He didn't even say it to Mikan-chan, how can he actually said it to me?"

" What did you just said again?"

" Thank you for worrying about me and Mikan. I'll appreciate what you said and I'll think about it." Hikari stare at Natsume from the Gryffindor's tables, but not long after that she smiled ( a genuine one)

"You're welcome!"

The door opened and Professor McMonagall entered the room "Everyone get to your sits right now". Everyone got back to their sit: Sakura, Tomoyo, Mikan, Hikari and Hermione sat in one table. Keichi, Eriol, Ron, Harry and Syaoran sat behind them.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward to the phoenix, she asked

" Are the students on time today. Had they mess up around?" The phoenix shook its head. Professor McGonagall nodded satisfy and said

" You may turn back to your true from now". As professor said, the red light surround it and finally we saw a girl with wavy black hair and a pair of brown eyes. She was wearing a lovely purple with a little blue ribbon dress. She smiled while everybody were gasping except Hikari, Mikan, Keichi and Natsume ( Slytherin and Griffindor went to the same class).

" Sorry everybody. I didn't mean to do that. Just because Professor McGonagall asked if I could take her place in my animagi and watch the students."

Everybody froze, especially Sakura, Tomoyo, Hermione and Meiling...their face became pale

" That's the new teacher." Tomoyo stuttered

" We even indulged her." Sakura gasp

" Don't worry about it mina. Kaede-onei-san is really nice. She won't do anything with you guys" Hikari smiled at them.

" You guys know the new teacher?"

" Don't you remember ? We came here together. Kaede is my fraternize older sister. Her family name is Sukinami too, like me." Hikari explained.

" Students attention! For now to the end of the year, Sukinami Kaede will be the assistant of Gryffindor and she will also help me teaches Animagi and help Professor Touya teaches Muggle Defense with sword. Kaede will be treat as normal teachers in Hogwarts and show respect with her. This year we gonna study about Animagi. So let's start with our lesson today."

The time passed by and the first class ended, students started to pack up and go to their second class: Divination.

" Welcome to my Divination class" Professor Trelawney said.

Professor Trelawney looked directly at Hermione, "I've seen it in my Inner Eye that you'll be back, Miss Granger."

Hermione mumbled something about not believing under her breath. Professor Trelawney looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, "And I have foreseen you coming, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji." She sat in her winged armchair in the middle of the class. "Today, we are going to learn how to read tarot cards. You guys will have to pair up. I'll your partners."

Sakura paired with Natsume, Tomoyo paired with Eriol, Syaoran paired with Hikari, Mikan with Meiling and Hermione paired with Harry. Suddenly Sakura felt really strange, some weird images popped up in her head and her head ached so badly. She became pale and fell down to the floor, but Natsume was catching her hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked

Suddenly all the pain were gone, her head became normal and it didn't ache anymore.

"I am fine. Thank you for worrying about me, Natsume-kun" She smiled

" Hikari and Keichi are right. Natsume is not really that kind of people" She thought.

"Something wrong with that girl. A moment ago, she was in pain so badly. I can see it on her face. Then now she said she's fine again." Natsume thought.

After that, Professor Trelawney tought the students how to used Tarot cards. After finished explain, she said: " Miss Kinomoto, why don't you demonstrate by reading your partners future using the tarot cards."

Sakura nodded, she pulled out the cards, but not the Tarot cards, it's Sakura cards

"What the heck what those cards are?" Natsume thought inside, but he didn't say it loud

" Miss Kinomoto you uses Tarot cards, not that cards" Professors Trelawney said.

" Sorry Professor but can I use my own cards?" Sakura replied while everybody were shock, then she focused on her cards

" Natsume-kun, please shuffle the cards and drew 5 cards out of the deck" Natsume was a little surprise but he did as she told. He shuffled the cards and drew out 6 cards from the desk. Then, he put the cards he drew; face down, from left to right, on the table.

Sakura opened the first card "Illusion". "You have been living in the darkness in a long time. You tried to put yourself from the others. You lived with your illusion and you closed your heart to everybody." Natsume shocked in surprise when Sakura finished reading the first card.

Sakura continued to read the second card "Light". "Somebody suddenly appear in your life. That person's bravery finaly touches your heart, and the first time in your life, your heart is finally open you for someone and you found your light.

The third card: Love. "Now you finally know the meaning of love and friendship. You will try the best you can to protect the one you love and your friends. No matter what happens, you won't let go easy, you will fight until the final moment, even if it's mean scarified your life."

"Natsume" Mikan thought

Sakura continued: the fourth card "...Fight". "In the future, there will be a battle that you cannot run away. The darkness will come back with the great powerful than before, and you and your friends have to face to face with it. But with the great darkness power regain, the dark lord will become invincible so the boy- who-live won't be able to handle it himself this time. But somehow there is one way:

Everyone gasped and froze at their place from what's Sakura had said. At this moment, Sakura eye's became widen, her eyes' color were changing.

"With the power of the sun, stars, moon and the elements is not enough to defeat the darkness, you will have to combine the power of 6 legendary Alice."

After finished the fourth card, Sakura opened the final card: "Hope". "Hope always by your side" As she finished reading the card, she fainted and fell of her sit. Natsume quickly caught her.

"Let's bring her to the Hospital Wings" Eriol said. They headed to the Hospital Wings. When they entered the room:

"What happens to the poor girl?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "She fainted in her invitation class"

"Ok. First of all, let put her in the bed overthere." Natsume put Sakura down and let Madam Pomfrey inspected Sakura. After 10 minutes checked up, she said

"Nothing wrong with this girl. She just faint"

"Yokata" Tomoyo relieved

"So you guys should go back to your class, I'll take care of her" Madam Pomfrey said

"I'll stay here with her" Natsume said, surprised everyone

"Anything wrong?" He asked again

"But if you are not going to class, you'll miss your lessons"

"That's not a problem. I will stay here. I want to ask this girl something"

"Fine, then you'll stay here. Everybody else go back to their classes." Everyone unwilling stepped out of the room and went back to their class. Natsume sat down on a chair next to Sakura's bed, he thought:

"How did she know all the things that happened with me in the past? How did she know that?


	4. The horrible nightmare

After a long time sleeping, Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes.

"Where...where am I?" Sakura asked

"Hospital Wings" Sakura turned her head the voice. She saw

"HOE!" She screamed really loud

"What the heck are you doing? Oh gosh, my ears!" Natsume said as he covered his ears

"Natsume-kun. What happens? Why did you and I in the Hospital Wings?"

"You fainted after finished reading my past and future by tarot cards"

"Your past and future? ...ME?"

"You don't remember?"

"...No. Sorry"

"That's suck. I was gonna ask you how can you about me that much, since you just met me yesterday" Natsume said coldly

"So that's the reason you stayed here to watch me for an hour..I am sorry. I...don't remember anything." Sakura apologized

"Baka. It's not your fault" Natsume said as he knocked Sakura's head

"Aw" She rubbed her head

"Now that's you wake up, so I guess I should go back to class now" Natsume stood up. "Wait for me. I will go to"

"Ms Sakura, so you wake up already!" Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared. "No, you can't go, you have to stay here and rest at least one day" She added

"Madam Pomfrey, I am fine and I want to go class. I don't want to miss my first day at school. PLEASE let me go!" Sakura begged. Finally, madam Pomfrey sighed

"Fine, I'll let you go to class. But if you're not feeling well, you have to come back here !"

Sakura and Natsume walked to the next class. Both of them were quiet and didn't say anything. Until Sakura cannot bear with the silence anymore. She said:

"Natsume-kun, do you have any sisters or brothers?"

He glared as Sakura which made her shivered.

"I am sorry. I...I shouldn't say that."

"Sister..." Natsume mumbled, Sakura looked Natsume surprised "I have a sister"

"What's her name?" Sakura asked, her face became more cheerful

"Aoi"

"That's really nice name. I guess that's she really nice." She said cheerfully

"You're right. Aoi is really nice and she always care about the other people, like that...baka"

"What did you say again?"

"Forget it"

"I am so jealous of you. You have such a nice sister, contrast with me." Sakura said

"What happens?" Natsume said, paid more attention in Sakura.

"Opposite with you, I have an older brother. He's so hateful. He always tried to tease me: like calling me "kaijuu", and because I am shorter than him so he always knock my head." Sakura sighed, her voice a little angry.

"But..."

"My mother died early and my father has to go to work, so he had to take care of me since we were young. He always there to protect me. He always by my side when I am sad. He always there, listen to my problems and solve it with me. Even wherever I go that he think it's not safe for me, he tries many ways to get a part-time job there and watch over me." Sakura continued, but now her emerald eyes were full of tear. Natsume just stood there and looked at her.

"He's a really an over-protected brother, nobody doubt that. I can't help but say that's the way he prove his love as a brother for me." She sobbed and began to cry loud.

Natsume just stood here, listen carefully what Sakura said. Inside his mind, he felt really poor for Sakura. Looked at the way she treated the people around her, she was not deserve those pain. She...

Finally Natsume stepped forward Sakura and...knocked her head really hard!

"Itai" Sakura yelled in pain. She turned to Natsume and was about to ask him why did he do that, but Natsume slipped into her hand his handkerchief and said:

"Baka. You have your friends with you. You are not lonely or anything. And don't cry, you looked ugly when you cried."

Natsume smiled at her and said: "Your smile is your friends' hapiness sourceS, so don't cry."

Sakusa blushed madly when she saw Natsume's smile. Hikari and Mikan told her that Natsume is a cold-heart and rude person, actually you can say that he don't know how to treat people and the special thing is he'll never smile to some strangers that he doesn't put his trust on. But he smiled with Sakura, a real one.

"You know what Natsume. Somehow you reminded me about my onii-chan" Sakura said as she put Natsume's handkerchief on her eyes and wiped away her tears. Natsume once again paid attention to her.

"The outside is cold-heart, rude, don't talk to peope and always ignore them. But deep inside, you are really care about your friends. You always try to protect them and put them away from danger."

Sakura got Natsume weak points, which made him startled. He tried to cover up by:

"Baka, who do you think I am. Why did I have to care about them?"

"Are you sure?" She smirked.

"She looks scary when she smirk" Natsume thought, and he tried to pasted on to another subject. He walked faster, used his cold voice again "I don't really care but if you don't want to be late for your next class, walk faster"

"Wait for me" Sakura said at she ran to catch up with Natsume.

_The Hall..._

"Hikari, Mikan! That were totally amazing!" Ron said

"Yeah! That's totally cool" Tomoyo said

"Well, I think that girl should learn some manners to treat people around her. Since no one taught her yet then we'll teach her." Mikan said

"I don't like bully people but that girl was really rule with us, except Tomoyo, just because she's the famous Plum Blossom." Hikari commented

"Ohayo mina" Sakura yelled from far away as she ran forward to her friends, Natsume behinded her.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Everybody yelled when they saw her, they ran forward and reached her

"Sakura-chan are you ok? I am so worry, but we are not allow to go anywhere during class. I plan to go to visit you after school. Anyway why are you here? You supposed to be stay in hospital wings for the rest of the day!" Tomoyo said

"No worry, Tomoyo. I am fine right now. Madam Pomfrey let me go back to the class."

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? Your face look a little red and your eyes are wet, Are you crying? What happens?" Hikari said as she touched Sakura's cheeks and eyes.

Mikan turned her head to the Natsume, she put her hand on her waist and asked

"Natsume, what did you do to make Sakura cry?"

"None of your business, polka-panties girl" Natsume answered coldly

"Natsume!" Mikan screamed, her face became red while everyone stared in confuse. Natsume turned away

"Bye polka-panties girl and silly girl" And Natsume turned is head toward Sakura

"Bye bye, Kaijuu" He wore a small smile in his face but no one noticed. Sakura stared at Natsume's back in surprise. Her face was gradually red and her heart was beating so hard. She never have this feeling before.

"Sakura! Sakura! Hello? EARTH TO SAKURA" Tomoyo yelled as she waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"hu? Tomoyo?" Sakura snapped out of it.

"What's alternate universe have you been?" Tomoyo said teasingly. Sakura blushed even more, but she tried to hide it.

"It's nothing important. Anyway, what were you talking about last time, before met me and Natsume​?​"

"Oh, we were talking about something that happened in the class before"

"What is this" Sakura asked, curiously

Tomoyo and Meiling began to tell Sakura what happened in the class before

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_When CCS gang and Harry Potter gang went to Professor Flitwick's class, they sat downs at the table on the right of the class. Because the teacher was not here yet, so they splited into two groups and started to talk to the others. All girls were discussing about clothes, and the boys were talking about Quidditch. Suddenly a voice said from behind them, she chuckled._

"_I don't think it's a good choice that you choose to sit with these kind of people, Plum Blossom" _

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol knew too well whose voice it is. It's none other than Pansy Parkinson. They turn facing her._

"_Hi, what do you want from us?" Hikari asked, innocently. Pansy Parkinson smirked_

"_It's none of your business, mudblood" Hikari's smile began to fade away. Everyone was shock for what she said. _

"_This time she's gone too far" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and Mikan thought, especially Mikan. Her blood was boil with anger. "How dare that stupid girl talk to Hikari like that!" She though._

_Pansy Parkinson walked forward to Hikari, Pansy touched Hikari's sapphire earings and she chuckled_

"_Such a waste of money! Let a mudblood wear nice earings like that" She laughed at Hikari face, all the Slytherin students began to laugh loudly too. Mikan's eyes became even more red with anger, she cannot handle it anymore. It's obviously that Pansy Parkinson wanted to abuse Hikari in front of everybody. Mikan cracked her hands and was about to punch Pansy Parkinson on the face, but someone stopped her._

"_Hikari!...Why did you stop me? I need to teach that girl a lesson about manners and how to respect people" Mikan said telepathically._

"_Mikan please be patient! Don't make the problem becomes bigger!"_

"_But..." Mikan said_

"_Hikari cut her off "Mikan please! I am ok. I don't care about what she said. Please don't!"_

"_Ok fine" Mikan finally said_

_Pansy Parkinson turned to Tomoyo and said "Common, Plum Blossom. Come sit with us. I am sure you will enjoy sitting with us, more than with those mudbloods and scums."_

"_Especially with that traitor. It's lowest after all" Pansy said as she glared at Meiling. She stood silently and didn't say anything. Tomoyo's face became red with anger and she said harshly:_

"_I know how to chose friends and I only sit with the people I want to sit with, Ms Parkinson"_

"_Plum Blossom, you are too good to sit with those kind of people. A person like you should sit with pure- blood, like me Pansy Parkinson and my friends. I know you want to make friends with the new exchange students, but they are just mudblood and scums. You deserve higher level of people" Pansy Parkinson said as she looked at Hikari and Mikan with disgust. She was about to say something worser, but she was cut off by a slap across the face, from Hikari._

"_SLAP!"_

_Everybody was stunned and shocked from what they saw: Kikari slapped Pansy Parkinson. Even though that they only knew Hikari for just one day, but that was enough for them to know that Hikari is friendly, nice and sweet girl and she would never do anything to hurt people. She didn't even know how to bully or say bad things behind people's back. Besides, Pansy Parkinson was abuse her in front of the class before, why didn't she argue back or anything? And why she fought back now?_

"_Who the heck you think you are? How dare you slapped me?" Pansy Parkinson yelled at Hikari as she rubbed her cheek. Pansy's cheek was really red it started to swollen. Hikari really did slap her really hard_

"_Sorry Ms Pansy Parkinson, but now you had gone too far. I cannot just stand there and watch you abuse my friends anymore!" Hikari said, her face was cold without emotion._

"_I don't care what did you say about me. You can abuse me, insult me or talk whatever things about me. But...**if you say anything bad about my friends, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!**"Hikari said, emphasized the last phrases._

"_You stupid mudblood! You are going to regret for what you did to me!" Pansy Parkinson yelled as she pointed her wand toward to Hikari, and yelled:_

"_Crucio"_

_A silver light came out from Pansy Parkinson's wand and headed toward to Hikari. _

"_HIKARI WATCH OUT" Everybody screamed._

_Hikari smiled. She snapped her finger and suddenly her wand appear in her hand. The silver light suddenly stopped in front of Hikari's wand. Everyone gasped in surprise, Pansy Parkinson's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe what she just saw. Hikari spin her wand once and Pansy Parkinson's spell was dragged into the circle. She spin her wand one more time, then she flicked her wand: the silver light turned 180 degrees and went straight to Pansy Parkinson, was completely gaped. The spell missed her by only...half an inch. _

_Pansy Parkinson's face was completely pale, she half wanted to hit Hikari by another spell because she wanted Hikari to pay for slapping her. But the other half, she was extremely stricken, she scared that if she hitted Hikari by another spell, Hikari will use her wand to make the spell turned back to her. Four Slytherin's students came to Pansy and helped her up. But they didn't dare to do anything after that._

_All the students presented at the class froze in their place. They just couldn't believe what they just saw: a young lady had beat all the Slytherin students at once. They called Hikari mudblood, in other word means she is not pure wizard, or she didn't have pure blood. But in fact based on what everybody saw, they all thought either Mikan and Hikari were better than all the what-they-called-pure-blood Slytherin students. All the students stood at their places quietly, until the class's door open, an short and old man came in. _

"_Good morning class! What are you guys doing? Find a place and sit down, we'll start the first lesson in 2 minutes. And get your notebook and book out now!"_

_All the students went seperate way to their sits. Before Pansy Parkinson went back to their sits, Tomoyo came and said_

"_Ms Pansy Parkinson, thank you for your worry but I don't need it. I think I know how to chose friends for myself. The prove is I have Meiling Li, Hermione, Hikari an Mikan to be my good friend and I think they are better than you in many ways: clever, smart, loyalty, honesty and brave. They deserved to be my friends more than you do."_

_Tomoyo finished her sentences. She went back to her sits, with Mikan, Hikari, Meiling and Hermione, left a angry and embarrassing Pansy Parkinson. She mumbled under her breath_

"_I won't forgive you this time. I will take Plum Blossom and Cherry Blossom back to my side and I swear you guys gonna pay for what you done, mudblood."_

_Harry, Ron, Syaoran, Eriol, Keichi, Tomoyo, Hikari, Mikan, Hermione and Meiling went back to their sits. They started to talk with the others normally..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"That's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed, which made Hikari and Mikan giggled.

"Yeah! Who thought a girl like her can beat all the Slytherin's students" Eriol said

"You guys raised me so much! I just use a spell to reflect her spell. Actually I didn't really mean to scare her, just because she had gone to far. Insult me is ok, I don't care what she said, but she said a lot of bad things about my friends too. So I cannot bear with it nymore and I..."

"Do you think that I am wrong when I slapped her?"

"No, you're not wrong Hikari. If it was me, I was gonna done the same thing too." Sakura said and smiled at Hikari.

"Arigatou." Hikari was gonna say something else, but she was interrupt by a stomach growl. They turned to where the noise came from, Sakura.

"I guess it's time to go get lunch guys, cause I am starving." They bursted out laughing, and head to the main Hall.

After Sakura and Tomoyo ate dinner, they went back to their room, not forget to bring a huge chocolate pudding with cream and a lot of strawberries on top. When they opened the door, a flying, yellow stuffed animal popped in front of their face.

"Sa...ku...ra!" it groaned

"AH!" They screamed.

"That's just you Kero-chan. You make me so scare!" Sakura said

"YOU DESERVE THAT FOR LEAVING ME ALONE ALL DAY, WITH NO FOOD, NO DRINK AND NO SWEET. DO YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY AND BORING I AM. THIS PLACE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE GAMES OR ANYTHING. URGH URGH!" Kero yelled at Sakura, 3 angry mock appeared in his face. But they disappear right after Tomoyo took out the chocolate pudding behind her back.

"Chocolate...pudding" Kero said as he began to salivated. "For me?" He asked Sakura and Tomoyo with implored eyes.

"Yeah" Tomoyo smiled as she gave the pudding to Kero-chan.

"PUDDING!" Kero said happily as he started to enjoy eating his pudding. "Kero tomorrow you will go to Yukito-san's room and stay in his room until the end of the day ok?"

"Ok"

Sakura walked across the room, to her bed. She lied down and started to relax.

"OMG! I am so tired. What an exhaust day!" She sighed

"Sakura if you feel tired, you should go sleep early. Many things happened in a day, I bet you must be exhaust." Tomoyo said

"Thank Tomoyo. I think I am gonna go take a bath, then I'll go to sleep" Sakura smiled at her best friend. Tomoyo nodded and smiled back

Professor Dumbledore's office

"Knock knock knock"

"Please come in" Professor Dumbledore said

The door opened, revealed Syaoran and Eriol. They came into the room and sat down in front of professor Dumbledore. Eriol started to talk:

"Sorry for disturb you at this time professor, but we have something that really important to discuss with you."

"No need to worry about that Eriol. What is it?" Professor Dumbledore said with a gently smile. Eriol took a deep breath and said "Sakura just had a prediction in the divination class today." Professor Dumbledore's smile began to fade away. He started to listen to each of Eriol's words carefully.

"Let me repeat what she said in divination class, concerned with Voldermort. "The Darkness will come back with new power and even more powerful than before. With that power, the darkness will become invincible and all of you have to face with him. But some how there is one way:

With the power of the stars, moon, sun and the elements still not enough to defeat the Dark Lord, you'll have to combine with the power of 6 Lengendary Alices."

Professor Dumbledore listened carefully to every single word of Eriol. After Eriol finished, he asked:

"Are you sure that all of this true?" Syaoran answer him.

"Sakura used her Sakura cards that time so it can't be wrong"

Professor Dumbledore sighed, his eyes now dept in sadness. He left his seat, went to the big window and stared at the starry night.

"So that's mean my sense was right. Lord Voldermort now really come back with his dark influences. Sometimes I wish it never happen but..." He turned to face Syaoran and Eriol

"Can you give me a favor?"

"Of course! If we be able to do that, we will surely help you sir!"

"If Voldermort attack Hogwarts, I want you guys to help all the students get out of the castle as quickly as possible. I don't want any student hurt. Can you promise me?"

Syaoran and Eriol nodded "We promise sir, that we will do the best we can to protect the students."

"Thank you. I think it's too late now. You guys should go to rest and prepare for tomorrow" Eriol and Syaoran stood up as they bowed at professor Dumbledore and they left the room. On their way to Gryffindor, Eriol asked Syaoran

"Did you feel anything strange about Hikari?"

"...No, I didn't feel anything."

"Sure you didn't my little decendant. You only have her beauty in your eyes." Eriol smirked

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT AND I DID NOT FEEL ANYTHING FOR HER" Syaoran yelled, his face was like a tomato.

"Now if you don't want to die, hurry up and tell me what so strange about her"

" Do you remember when we were at professor Flitwick's class, when Pansy Parkinson took out her wand and tried to put a spell on Hikari?"

"Yeah, and then Hikari took out her wand and reflect the spell back" Syaoran said, his voice a little boring and he did not pay any attention.

"No, she did not take out her wand. The wand appear in her hand" Eriol said, a serious look appear in his face. Syaoran stunned and looked at him.

"When the spell almost hit her, she snapped her finger and her wand appear in her wand suddenly appear in her hand."

"You mean...that she's not a normal wizard? She's a sorcerer?" Syaoran asked, shocked. Eriol just stood there and he didn't answer Syaoran.

"That's impossible. We did not feel any auras around her. No matter how powerful a socerer is, when they uses their magic, their aura will show obviously. Follow what you said, you mean that she uses her magic to reflect Pansy Parkinson's spell. But when that happens, we did not feeling anything around her. Your hypothesis is not quite right, Eriol."

"Uh, you're right little decendant. Maybe just because I am too suspicious."

"IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Syaoran screamed loudly. Eriol cut him off, as he put a finger on his lip.

"Be quiet. Do you want to wake up all the students in Gryffindor tower?" Syaoran noticed that they were standing in front of the fat-lady picture, which is the way to enter Gryffindor tower. Syaran swear-dropped, Eriod said the password and they entered Gryffindor tower.

**_At a place that really far away from Hogwart...Hollywood_**

At a huge stadium contained almost 10000 people in this. In front of the stadium, there was a big poster, which write: "ATEENS BIG CONCERT." In the stadium, there were 2 gorgeous girls who were singing on the stage. The girl on the right side have long auburn hair, straigth down to her waist. She wore a really stylish jeans and it had a lot of white diamonds embroidered on it. She also wore a white strapless spaghetti top and a short-sleeve jacket. The blond hair girl wore a really cute tank top with a big moon and a lot of stars on it, along with a jean-skirt above her knees about three inches. She wore her heart necklace and a pair of blue diamond earing. Both of them had make up on their face and they looked really beautiful and **_hot!_** They started dande Hip-Hop really fast, which make the people in the stadium cheered louder.

"Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) _x2"_

"I CAN'T HELP BUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" They both sang as they did a douple flips in air. The song end. The stadium bursted out with clapping, cheer and whistle. They all cried out.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!ENCORE!". The singers and the dancers bowed at people. Then the auburn hair girl said:

"Everyone can you hear me?"

"YES" They cheered

"What? I can't hear you"

"YES!" They cheered out even louder. The girl smiled sweetly and said

"Everyone thank you for come in to our concert tonight. Ateens really appreciate it. This is the last song until the Christmas's concert, Bombastic Love." (They already sing 2 hours and half, and they just finish their 13th song), and the music started.

(The auburn-hair girl version)

I..am here to testify  
that your the only one i belong to  
I don't know where to start  
it turned into an art...not  
to show the world that it was you  
you made me realize, not to compromise  
the fact that you and I should meet

(i know we're gonna get...know we're gonna get get)  
bombastic love, so fantastic where i'm  
completely yours and you are mine  
and its gonna be exactly like..in a movie  
when we fall in love for the first time  
(The blond hair version)  
now i know why, i feel so insecure  
i never understood what its good for  
i gotta make sure the darkness won't stop me again  
i can't sit and wait any more

you made me realize..not to compromise  
the fact that you and i should meet  
(i know we're gonna get..gonna get get)  
bombastic love, so fantastic  
where i'm completely yours and you are mine  
and its gonna be exactly like in a movie  
when we fall in love for the first time  
(Both version)  
Its gonna be bombastic love  
everythings gonna be alright.  
when i am yours and you are mine  
its gonna be fantastic love  
when i wake up everthing is still the same  
and you don't even know my name

_bom bom_

I know its gonna be:  
bombastic love, so fantastic  
where i'm completely yours and you are mine  
and its gonna be exactly like in a movie  
when we fall in love for the first time  
(i know we're gonna get..know we're gonna get get)

bombastic love oh yea  
i'm completely yours and you are mine  
and its gonna be exactly like in the movies  
babe

The song end.

The stadium exploded with clapping, screaming and whistling. The noise became louder every minute. The singers bowed and smiled at their fans sweetly. They waited until the noise dept down and said:

"The Ateens concert have to end here. I hope you guys have a good time and GOOD BYE!

"You did a great job today ladies! The director said to the singers.

"Yeah. You guys were so cool" One of the staff girl exclaimed.

"And **_hot_** too!" A guy said, which making the girls giggled.

"Thanks. Anyway is anyone see Hotaru?" The auburn-hair girl asked.

"I am right here" A cold voice came from behind them. They turned back saw Hotaru, carried huge backpack with a lap top in her hands.

"Congratulation Hikari, Mikan. I just check in the Internet and your new songs Bombastic Love is at the top of the charts now. And 20000 copies of your newest albums are already sold in one week."

"YEAH!" Everybody yelled happy. The two singers, which are known as Mikan and Hikari clapped their hands and hugged each other.

"We did it! Mikan"

"Yeah!"

" Do you know about the rumor that you guys were chosen to be The Best Singers Award 2006 too?" The director said.

"Really?" They both screamed at the same time, surprised.

"Yeah, I heard from the organization. This year you guys are one of the top choices again. That's definitely possible! You guys are talent and pretty and smart. In your first year, you guy quickly became the Hottest and the most Famous Singers in America. After 2 years later, your names spread to Europe, North America and South America. In other meaning, half of the world knows about your names, I mean your band." The director laughed.

Hikari and Sakura turned red. "You fawned up us to much, director! We're just normal singers. Beside, there are a lot of singers that have talents, more than us a lot. We cannot compete with them" Hikari said.

"But none of them can be famous as you guys at this age. You guys are the most talent girls that I ever meet. Trust me! I bet just about 2 or 3 more years, every single teenager in the world will know about you."

"Ok, enough talking guys. We have to go back to school. It's too late already." Hotaru said.

"Sorry guys we have to go back to school. See you in the Christmas concert." Mikan and Hikari said as they waved their hand. Hotaru opened her laptop and she started to type. After a minute, a brilliant light came from the laptop circle around Hotaru, Mikan and Hikari, and just in a short moment they dissapeared in the light.

(Notes: Hotaru's 10045# invention: teleport laptop. Effect: just type the location of the place you want to go, enter and the laptop will move you to wherever you want. And one more thing, all the staffs and the director are have Alices. So that's why they didn't surprise when Hotaru, Mikan and Hikari disappear.)

"Ugh, where...where am I?" Sakura opened her eyes. She found herself standing in a middle of mist. She started to walk and find the way to go out, but no matter how many times she tried she always end up lost her way again. Sakura decided to call out her staff, she planned to use Windy and blow away the mist. Sakura took out her Star key and chanted:

"Oh key that hides the power of the star, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you. Release!"

But her Star key did not change . Sakura froze in her spot. She tried so many times after that but it didn't work out. Sakura became panic, she ran as fast as her legs can. She yelled loudly:

"Can anyone hear me? Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran!Are you guys here? Help me! Help!" And she tripped.

"Ow" She mumbled as she rubbed her left leg. She tried to stand up but she fail down to the ground again. Sakura looked around her. Suddenly she saw a green light, with a figure of a person wore black robes all over. He pulled out his wand, point to a figure of a baby and spatted:

"Avada Kedavra". The baby fail to the ground, motionless. After killed the baby, the killer turned and slowly stepped forward to the spot where Sakura sit. Sakura was really frightened and scared. She really wanted to stand up and ran away from this person, but she cannot. Her leg is hurt and she cannot run anywhere. The killer walked faster and he only about 7 inches away from Sakura. Tears was falling non-stop from Sakura's eyes. She implored:

"No, please don't!" Now the killer was standing in front of Sakura. He pointed his wand at her and said:

"Die. Card mistress"

"Avada Kedavra" A green light came from his wand and head to Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for it to come. But after a few second, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found herself safely behind a water wall. The killer became angry. He pointed his wand to Sakura again and screamed:

"Avada Kedavra" A green light came from his wand and headed to Sakura again, but it was reflect by the water wall.

"Damn it!"

"Fire arrow" A voice yelled from behind Sakura. A red chi came out. It spread out and became fire had shape of arrows. They headed to where the killer was standing and panic.

"AH!" He screamed when the fire arrows hit him. The fire started to burn his robe and his body. He screamed with anger and painful "You're lucky this time Card Mistress. The next time you won't be escape that easy!" He said as he disappear. Sakura still cannot believe her eyes. For a moment, she thought she was going to die, but she did not. Someone was there to save her. Sakura turned her head to see who is that. Her eyes widely opened as she saw a bunch of peope were standing side by side. The girl at the middle was the one who shot the fire arrows to rescue Sakura because that girl still holding a fire ball in her hand. Sakura tried to see their faces, but because if the mist and the sky were so dim and distance, so Sakura cannot see them clearly. She just estimate there were about 6 people. They all wear dark robes so Sakura cannot know they are boys or girls...

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Sakura opened her eyes. She saw a worry Tomoyo with Kero were standing beside her bed. Sakura's face is sweater a lot. Her eyes were red and still full with tears. Sakura sat up and hugged Tomoyo tightly. She sobbed

"Tomoyo I am so scare! I just thought that I cannot see you, Eriol and Syaoran anymore!"

"Sakura be patient. Me and Kero are here with you so you don't have to scare anymore. It's just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare?" Sakura thought as she tried to stand up. She walked as she never twist her left leg before.

"It's really a dream!" Sakura thought.

"Now tell us Sakura. What did you dream about? Why did you cry?" Kero asked. Sakura told them about her dream, about the killer tried to kill her and someone appeared to rescue her.

"You cannot use your power in the dream?" Kero asked surprise. Sakura nodded.

"If they didn't come to rescue me, I thought I was die in the dream already."

"So who are they? I mean who are the people that rescue you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. I can't see their face clear. There were a lot of mist and the sky was so dark, so I cannot see their face clearly. I just know there were about 6 of them."

"I think we have to talk with Eriol and that brat about it tomorrow. Sakura, from now on, you have to be careful. Someone just tried to go into your dream and killed you. I think you should use your power to create a barrier around you when you slept, so no one will be able to go into your dream and disturb you."

Sakura nodded as she called out her Star staff. She chanted.

"Oh key that hides the power of the star, show your true nature to me. As your master, I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you. Release!"

"Shield, please create a barrier protect me. Dream, please guard my dream and do not allow anyone go into my dream and disturb me when I am sleep. SHIELD. DREAM!"

"Good. Now Sakura go back to sleep. Don't worry your nightmare won't be there anymore. Get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow." Tomoyo said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. She turned off the light and went back to her bed. Even though that she had a protection barrier around her, Sakura still cannot sleep. She scared when she closed her eyes, the killer was standing in front of her again. Sakura tossed and turned around her bed almost the rest of the night. In the early morning, when the sun raised, Sakura got out of her bed. She went to take a bath and changed her cloth.

"I think I'll go for a walk." She opened the door, went to the Gryffinfor common room and headed to the passage. When she got outside, the air still slightly cold. Sakura walked across the forest and headed to the lake. She placed herself under a big ancient tree, with luxuriant foliages. Sakura relaxed herself and she started to sing her newest song, also is one of her favorite songs as well:

I was so happy when you smile

A smile that melt averything away

Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth

Waiting for the time to sprout

I

For instance, even if today is painful

And yesterday's wound remain

I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on

I cannot be reborn

But I can change as I go on, so

Let's stay together always.

Sakura stopped. She took a deep breath and continued to sing again. While Sakura sang, she forgot all the tired, exhausted and scared that she had. Sakura continued sing louder and louder. She didn't know there were someone watching silently above...


End file.
